The invention is in the field of photo flash lamp arrays, such as the Flip Flash type of array.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,023 to Hanson discloses a Flip Flash type of array having a plurality of flash lamps and their reflectors positioned in front of a circuit board. The circuit board is shaped to provide connector tabs for connection to a camera socket. Each connector tab carries a plurality of connection terminals which include an electrical ground or "common" terminal. Circuit runs carried on the board connect the terminals to the lamps and to circuitry whereby a lamp is flashed each time a firing voltage pulse is applied to the terminals. "Common" circuit runs on the board connect a lead-in wire of each flash lamp to the common connection terminals. A metal foil shield is positioned behind and parallel to the circuit board and is electrically connected to the common circuit runs and terminals by suitable conductive means such as a wire staple.
The circuit runs on Flip Flash circuit boards are formed with a conductive ink containing silver. Given the high cost of silver, multiplied by the tens of millions of Flip Flash arrays manufactured per year, the cost of the circuit run material is considerable and it would be desirable to reduce this cost.